Wonder Trade Christmas Haul
So, like I said, I was giving away all kinds of awesome Pokemon. Seven boxes of starters, eevees with their stones, fossil pokemon, and other hard to get pokemon. Of course, I wasn't the only one who was giving away cool stuff, so I'll tell you what I got 01: Lvl 1 German Honedge - Putting this in the junk Pokemon box 02: Lvl 1 Mawile - I love how Gen 6 really fixed this guy, but I still don't think I'll use him. Gonna retrade. 03: Lvl 1 Froakie, with Protean - Keeping it 04: Lvl 16 Ferroseed - Going to put in my Works in Progress (W.I.P.) box 05: Lvl 22 Dedenne, named Precious - Cute name, I'll keep it. 06: Lvl 1 Klefki - Retrade 07: Lvl 1 Froakie, with Protean - Keeping it 08: Lvl 1 Spanish Squirtle - Keeping it 09: Lvl 1 Japanese Fletchling - Junk Box 10: Lvl 30 Poliwhirl - Probably going to evolve it, and keep it 11: Lvl 1 Flabebe (yellow) - Junk box, although I was hoping to get stuff like this. 12: Lvl 1 Froakie - Keeping it 13: Lvl 1 Sandile - Retrade 14: Lvl 1 Spanish Dratini - Keeping It 15: Lvl 1 Espurr - Retrade 16: Lvl 1 Murkrow - Keeping it 17: Lvl 1 Fennekin - Keeping it 18: Lvl 30 Growlithe - Keeping it 19: Lvl 1 Honedge - Junk Box 20: Lvl 6 Spanish Azurill - Junk Box 21: Lvl 30 Froakie - And the strangest find goes to... a lvl 30 Froakie. Who's keeping awesome Pokemon from evolving? Keeping it. 22: Lvl 3 Bidoof - Junk box 23: Lvl 1 Froakie - Keeping it. 24: Lvl 5 Burmy - Junk Box 25: Lvl 32 Lucario - Keeping it 26: Lvl 1 Japanese Clauncher - Keeping it 27: Lvl 1 Gligar - Retrade. 28: Lvl 1 Zorua - Retrade. 29: Lvl 24 Slowbro - W.I.P. Box 30: Lvl 15 Absol - Retrade 31: Lvl 36 Seaking, named Marco - Keeping it. 32: Lvl 59 Zweilous - This is going in my "Battlers Box" 33: Lvl 22 Throh - Retrade. 34: Lvl 14 Pancham - Junk Box 35: Lvl 1 Ralts, named Cadence - W.I.P. Box. Hmm, that name is oddly familiar 36: Lvl 23 French Leafeon, named Phyllali - That's an interesting find. Keeping it. 37: Lvl 30 Spanish Braixen - Keeping it. 38: Lvl 1 Sewaddle - Keeping it. 39: Lvl 44 Torkoal - Have one; retrade. 40: Lvl 46 Dragonair - Keeping it. 41: Lvl 1 French Gastly, named Fantominus - W.I.P. Box. 42: Lvl 10 Gulpin - Junk Box 43: Lvl 3 Japanese Bunnelby - Junk Box 44: Lvl 30 Japanese Smeargle - Keeping it. 45: Lvl 1 Charmander - Keeping it. 46: Lvl 1 Eevee, with anticipation - Keeping it. 47: Lvl 1 Charmander - Keeping it. 48: Lvl 1 Growlithe - Retrading it 49: Lvl 1 Ferroseed - Have stealth rock, spikes, and gyro ball. Perhaps I can turn this into something? 50: Lvl 1 Beldum - Retrading it. 51: Lvl 48 sliggoo - Keeping it. 52: Lvl 9 Pancham - Junk Box 53: Lvl 28 Italian Marill - That's... interesting. W.I.P. Box. 54: Lvl 3 Japanese Scatterbug - W.I.P. Box. 55: Lvl 1 Dratini - Keeping it. 56: Lvl 1 Espurr - Retrading it. 57: Lvl 42 Gourgeist - Leech Seed, Bullet Seed, Pain Split, Shadow Ball. I think I can turn this one into something too. 58: Lvl 1 Treecko - ZOMG! KEEPING IT! 59: Lvl 1 Slowpoke - Retrading it 60: Lvl 23 Spanish Honedge - Junk Box 61: Lvl 1 Froakie - Keeping it 62: Lvl 1 Japanese Venipede - W.I.P. Box 63: Lvl 30 Spanish Minccino - Keeping it. 64: Lvl 5 Eevee, named Stevie - Keeping it. 65: Lvl 34 German Mightyena - Keeping it. 66: Lvl 1 Ghastly, named Present - W.I.P. Box 67: Lvl 16 Sandile - Retrading it. 68: Lvl 1 Froakie - Keeping it. 69: Lvl 27 Larvitar - Keeping it. 70: Lvl 1 Torkoal - Retrading it. 71: Lvl 1 Mudkip - ZOMG! MY LIFE-LONG QUEST IS FINALLY OVER! 72: Lvl 22 German Wobbuffet, named Pipimon - Shadow Tag and Destiny Bond? This thing is fucking dangerous. Keeping it. 73: Lvl 1 Torchic - Keeping it. 74: Lvl 30 Japanese Fletching - Y U NO EVOLVE POKEMON? W.I.P. Box. 75: Lvl 1 Eevee, with Adaptability - Keeping it. 76: Lvl 4 Pikachu - Junk Box. 77: Lvl 1 Tyrogue - W.I.P. Box 78: Lvl 1 Skitty - Hmm, I don't think I've had one yet. Keeping it. 79: Lvl 1 Froakie, with Protean - Keeping it. 80: Lvl 1 Swirlix - Easy for me to get. Retrading it. 81: Lvl 1 Japanese Charmander - Keeping it. 82: Lvl 49 Japanese Ditto - Oh, keeping this. Even though the Masuda method is tedious as hell. 83: Lvl 1 Spanish Chespin - Keeping this. 84: Lvl 1 Japanese Heracross - Keeping this. 85: Lvl 30 Japanese Teddiursa - Keeping this. 86: Lvl 2 Japanese Caterpie - W.I.P. Box 87: Lvl 1 Froakie, with Protean 88: Lvl 1 Pinsir - Keeping this. 89: Lvl 1 Eevee - Keeping this. 90: Lvl 38 Spanish Litwick - Keeping this, even though I have a chandelure 91: Lvl 14 Japanese Flabebe (blue) - Junk Box 92: Lvl 1 Charmander, named BOOOP - Keeping this. 93: Lvl 30 Japanese Audino - Keeping this. 94: Lvl 19 Ralts - W.I.P. Box 95: Lvl 2 Japanese Caterpie - W.I.P. Box 96: Lvl 21 Japanese Gible - Keeping this. 97: Lvl 1 Spanish Hawlucha - That's a fitting combination. Keeping it. 98: Lvl 11 Roggenrola - Retrading it. 99: Lvl 48 Amoonguss - Retrading it. 100: Lvl 1 Japanese Gothita - Reatrading it. 101: Lvl 1 German Gligar, named A(malesymbol) - Retrading it. 102: Lvl 1 Espurr - Reatrding it. 103: Lvl 1 Hawlucha - Retrading it 104: Lvl 15 Spanish Zubat - W.I.P. Box 105: Lvl 23 Solosis - W.I.P. Box 106: Lvl 15 Luvdisc - Junk box 107: Lvl 20 Machop - W.I.P. Box 108: Lvl 30 Forretress - Keeping it. 109: Lvl 15 Luvdisc - Junk Box 110: Lvl 8 Flabebe (yellow) - Junk Box 111: Lvl 21 Japanese Slowpoke - retrading it. 112: Lvl 17 Japanese Ralts - W.I.P. Box 113: Lvl 1 Gible - Keeping it. 114: Lvl 1 Beldum - Retrading it. 115: Lvl 1 Japanese Froakie - Keeping it. 116: Lvl 48 Japanese Zoroark - Retrading it. 117: Lvl 10 Korean Bunnelby - Junk Box 118: Lvl 1 Houndour - Retrading it. 119: Lvl 1 Bagon - Keeping it. 120: Lvl 11 Bidoof - Junk Box 121: Lvl 2 Japanese Scatterbug - W.I.P. Box 122: Lvl 1 Larvesta - Retrading it. 123: Lvl 30 German Spritzee, named Parfi - Retrading it. 124: Lvl 7 Combee (male) - Junk Box 125: Lvl 26 Japanese Horsea - Anyone want to help me evolve this into a Kingdra? 126: Lvl 1 Japanese Eevee, with Adaptability - Keeping it. 127: Lvl 1 Sandile - Retrading it. 128: Lvl 40 Japanese Farfetch'd that had Pokerus - Junk Box 129: Lvl 17 Japanese Venipede - W.I.P. Box 130: Lvl 1 Goomy - Retrading it. 131: Lvl 1 Japanese Froakie - Keeping it. 132: Lvl 1 Japanese Ghastly - W.I.P. Box 133: Lvl 50 Trevenant - Forest's Curse, Destiny Bond, Phantom Force, and Wood Hammer. "Battlers Box" 134: Lvl 36 Noibat, named HpSpDef - Sounds like an IV breeder's. Keeping it. 135: Lvl 6 Pansage - Junk Box 136: Lvl 15 Spanish Mienfoo, named MARCINFOO - retrading it. 137: Lvl 20 Archen - Keeping it. 138: Lvl 1 Ghastly - W.I.P. Keeping it. 139: Lvl 1 Shroomish - Junk Box 140: Lvl 30 Swirlix - Retrading it. 141: Lvl 22 Woobat - Junk Box 142: Lvl 1 Pidgey - Junk Box 143: Lvl 1 Turtwig - ZOMG! KEEPING IT! 144: Lvl 1 Klefki - Retrading it. 145: Lvl 1 Mawile - Retrading it. 146: Lvl 15 Japanese Luvdisc - Junk Box 147: Lvl 3 Scatterbug - W.I.P. Box 148: Lvl 34 Skorupi - Might keep this. 149: Lvl 8 Flabebe (yellow) - Junk Box 150: Lvl 1 Froakie, with Protean - Keeping it. 151: Lvl 17 Marill - Junk Box 152: Lvl 1 Gible - Keeping it. 153: Lvl 15 Luvdisc - Junk Box 154: Lvl 8 Japanese Pancham - Junk Box 155: Lvl 1 Deino - Apparently this person thought that "Luna is best pony." Keeping it. 156: Lvl 1 Growlithe - Retrading it. 157: Lvl 8 Furfrou - Junk Box 158: Lvl 1 Gligar - Retrading it. 159: Lvl 46 Golem - Keeping it. 160: Lvl 1 Eevee - Keeping it. 161: Lvl 48 Conkledurr - It's really cool, but I already got one. Hmm... 162: Lvl 13 Zubat - W.I.P. Box 163: Lvl 1 Clauncher - Keeping it. 164: Lvl 1 Natu - Keeping it. 165: Lvl 1 Pichu - Junk Box 166: Lvl 1 Scyther, with Technician - Keeping it. 167: Lvl 45 Heatmor - Keeping it. 168: Lvl 1 Japanese Absol - Retrading it. 169: Lvl 30 Larvesta - Keeping it. 170: Lvl 1 Squirtle - Keeping it, it knows water pulse, dragon pulse, and aura sphere 171: Lvl 1 Riolu - W.I.P. Box 172: Lvl 25 Tentacool - W.I.P. Box 173: Lvl 30 Pachirisu - Junk Box 174: Lvl 1 Axew - Keeping it. 175: Lvl 35 Spanish Mightyena - Keeping it. 176: Lvl 1 Cyndaquil - ZOMG! KEEPING IT! 177: Lvl 22 Throh - Retrading it. 178: Lvl 1 Ralts - W.I.P. Box 179: Lvl 1 Japanese Pichu - Junk Box 180: Lvl 1 Japanese Froakie - Keeping it. 181: Lvl 1 Furfrou - Junk Box 181: Lvl 10 Japanese Abra - W.I.P. Box 182: Lvl 1 Eevee, with Adaptability - Keeping it. 183: Lvl 1 Charmander - Keeping it. 184: Lvl 1 Rotom - Keeping it. 185: Lvl 11 Nidoran (Female) - Keeping it. 186: Lvl 38 Deliberd, named Santa - Cute. Keeping it. 187: Lvl 58 Lickitung - That's an odd one; keeping it. How do you use it in battle? 188: Lvl 30 Togepi - Keeping it. Must have been a Friend zone find. 189: Lvl 1 Japanese Ekans - Have one; retrading it. 190: Lvl 1 Spanish Litwick - Keeping it. 191: Lvl 1 Litleo - Retrading it. 192: Lvl 14 Inkay - W.I.P. Box 193: Lvl 19 Italian Dwebble - I think I'll keep it. 194: Lvl 1 Spanish Eevee, with Adaptability - Keeping it. 195: Lvl 1 Magikarp with Pokerus, named Pokerus - Keeping it. 196: Lvl 19 Eeevee - Keeping it. 197: Lvl 10 Spanish Bunnelby - Junk Box 198: Lvl 1 Absol - Retrading it 199: Lvl 24 Japanese Houndoom with Pokerus - Keeping it. 200: Lvl 1 Eevee with Adaptability - Keeping it. 201: Lvl 37 Spanish Magneton - Have a magnezone. Don't know. 202: Lvl 1 Tyrunt - Keeping it. 203: Lvl 15 Mawile - Retrading it. 204: Lvl 1 Charmander - Keeping it. 205: Lvl 4 Japanese Eevee, with Anticipation - Keeping it. 206: Lvl 1 Snubbull - Retrading it. 207: Lvl 20 Bulbasaur - Once again, Y U NO EVOLVE UR POKEMON!? 208: Lvl 1 Magikarp - W.I.P. Box 209: Lvl 35 Japanese Watchog - Oh hey, it's my least favorite Pokemon ever. Retrading. 210: Lvl 1 Delibird, named Merry Xmas - I'll keping this. Cute 211: Lvl 1 Spanish Snivy - ZOMG! KEEPING IT! 212: Lvl 1 Rotom - Keeping it. 213: Lvl 17 Rhyhorn - Retrading it. Category:Miscellaneous